


Ectober Week 2018

by ghostly_scripts



Series: Ectober Week [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Crack, Ectober 2018 (Danny Phantom), Gen, Gun Violence, Overshadowing, Possession, Rituals, Witchcraft, i guess?, sorta - Freeform, there is a gun, y'kno what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_scripts/pseuds/ghostly_scripts
Summary: My works for Ectober Week back in 2018. Fair warning that I didn't finish the event. Cross posted on fanfiction.net
Relationships: Sam Manson & Paulina Sanchez
Series: Ectober Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Day One - The Witching Hour

She walked through the dark hallways, her steps echoing in the silence generated by the lack of students in the usually-buzzing school.

Her pace held no hesitation, knowing well the path to her destination even with only a small candle as source of light.

She turned once, twice, thrice, until she reached the only open classroom, the door slightly ajar, and walked inside with her chin high.

"You're late." The waiting girl snapped as soon as she crossed the threshold.

"I know." She said simply.

"… let's just do this." The other girl sid at last.

* * *

"They arranged the chairs around the place, against the walls, dragging the teacher's desk to the middle of the classroom, where they placed all of their materials.

Sam started walking, marking where the Protection Circle would be, parting from the east in a clockwise form, praying all the way through.

She stretched her hand towards Paulina, who silently handed her what she would need -a white candle, a water cup, a red candle and an incense stick- to be purified and put in place each one, whilst Sam again marked the circle.

For most of the first part, Sam was the one doing the work, drawing the Circle, summoning each Elemental Guardian from each cardinal point; until the God and Goddess had to be summoned too, and seeing how Sam believen in spirits but none that… specific, it fell on Paulina, who -contrary to what this activity might give off- was actually a chatolic believer, and had exactly the deities in mind to protect them.

"¡Oh, Virgen Inmaculada, Madre del Verdadero Dios y Madre de la Iglesia! Tú, que desde tu lugar…"

Sam honestly had no real idea what the other girl was saying, but trusted her -if reluctantly- to not be messing with the protections. She should learn Spanish, though, if just to know what Paulina and Star whispered when she passed by…

"Señor Jesús, en tu nombre y con el poder de tu Sangre Preciosa sellamos toda persona, hecho o acontecimientos…"

She had passed on to the second summoning, putting each's candle in place, and once she had finished with a solemn nod, Sam took the lead again from the center of the circle.

"This Circle is sealed with the power given to it by the Mother Goddess, the Father God and the Elemental Guardians. May they guide us and protect us."

That settled, they started.

Paulina took out a picture of Danny Phantom -one of the many she had- and put it on the table, placing over it -with a gloved hand- a chicken egg just as Sam lit a small white candle.

And as they had to wait until the candle was consumed, small talk it was.

"So… you do this often?" Sam asked, seeing as the heat melted the wax slow but constantly.

"… no." Paulina was no way going to tell her -nemesis? Rival? Foe?- about the agua de calzón waiting for the ghost boy back at her house; but just denying it would sounded fake. "But my abuela was a curandera- a healer, and taught me the essentials of it.

Half way through the candle. Yay.

"What about you?"

Sam looked up at her, an incredulous eyebrow rosing up.

"I mean- not about-" Paulina blushed, hoping it wouldn't show with her dark skin and their only light source being the candles, and glanced away, her next words said more in her quick-and-dismissive usual manner. "You are- you're jewish, right? Do you have any sort of…?" She trailed off, awkward enough not to finish the sentence.

Sam looked down at the candle again, trying to melt it quicker by sheer force of glare. "… yeah." She squirmed in place, feeling the kimiyah wore under her clothes as a necklace pressed against her skin. "There is some stuff, yeah…" She half shrugged.

The candle finally -finally- died and they carried on. Sam taking the candle and picture away -she wasn't going to keep it, of course (even if she tried, Paulina would have none of that)- and the latina took a glass of water -another, yeah- where she dissolved three pinches of salt clockwise and then broke an egg on it, seeing the clear-yellow with pride.

"That's it, then?" Asked the goth.

"Yeah, it's clean." Paulina almost snorted at the thought, a clean limpia.

"Well the, I'm going to end the Circle so we can fix this place." And so Sam did.

* * *

When it was all done and said, both girls parted ways and, even in each's intimate friends group, none spoke about that weird moment of truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how this ended up, but whatever, I guess. I actually did a lot of research for this so I can't justify how it ended. But well.
> 
> Fun fact: I had to get a limpia twice when I was little. Once a lady gave me mal de ojo and the other I suddenly fell sick and, by one of my grandaunt's advice, instead of taking me to the doctor, my parents took me with a curandera. But I got better, so.
> 
> This makes total sense to me but I'm biased so if you have any doubt you can always aske me! Also, the first part of the ritual (made by Sam) is bassed off some wicca stuff I investigated just for this fic, so if I'm wrong in anything, feel free to correct me :)
> 
> Other Fun Fact: Agua de calzón is a nowadays popular method to "catch a man" in Mexico, the… "recipe" passed on through generations by some abuelas. It's gross as all fucks so I'm not getting in-depth about it. You just need to know it's disgusting, but I couldn't help picturing Paulina trying to get Danny to drink it! This meme couldn't leave me and I'm sorry.


	2. Day Two - Disappearance

It happened in a normal day.

As normal as the day Sam lost her first tooth, or when Tucker fell in love with meat, Jazz's first 'B' ever, or the time Danny walked into the Ghost Portal and died.

Well, _half_ died, anyway.

You couldn't say the silence gave it away, because Amity, being a city, got to be a busy place. People kept going on with their lifes. And if the day was calm and peaceful and calm, eveyone just shrugged and accepted it, because you don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

One day became another, and then another, and another, and soon weeks and weeks. And people started to worry.

But it was a good thing, right? The peace, the quiet, the safety… _the normality of it_.

And stil.

People squirmed in anticipation, waiting for the emergency alarms to start blasting any second; kids at Casper stared at the walls, ceiling, floor, because at any moment someone would pop out through them-  
but no one did.

Children looked up at the sky, unsettled by only seeing birds and planes go by, _because that wasn't right_. There should be fights! Persecutions! A hero to cheer to!

"Where did they go?" They would ask.

"I don't know…" Was the most common answer.

Overal they pretended they didn't care, they liked it better that way, it was better that way.

No one could really shake off the feeling of a void in life. The wrongness that they lacked something.

But, well, who was going to say it out loud?

* * *

Danny sat with his legs crossed in his house's basement, back crounched, hands holding a thermos, his gaze fixed in the open black-and-yellow doors and what lay beyond them.

Nothing.

Everything was working fine, the portal was at its best condition, so there was no reason…

"Still the same, little brother?" Jazz sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest and handing him a granola bar.

"Still the same."

Both of them stared at the black spot in the all that used to be the entrance to the Ghost Zone. Rock solid. Not even the tunnel their parents had carved.

Just… nothing.

The Ghost Zone, with all its residents, was gone.


	3. Day Three - Necromancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack-fic which I had a lot of fun writting, but I believe some people might be sensible about what I wrote for this day, so keep in mind that the prompt is "necromancy". Oh, and there is the use of a gun.

People fled the streets of Amity Park as the ghostly dragon of Princess Dorathea roared, thrashed and threw fire everywhere, sometimes shrieking "I want to go to the Ball!".

Amidst the chaos, looking at the destruction with resolve, was Danny Fenton, sided by his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, who looked at him and, with a solemn nod, ran elbow with elbow towards a dark alley, knowing what they had to do.

"I have to go ghost!" Danny said hurriedly to his friends.

"Don't worry, man, I gotcha…" Said Tucker, grabbing Danny's backpack whilst Sam stood making guard and taking out the small gun his friend had gotten just for this moment.

It hadn't been hard for Danny to get hold of one, it seemed.

He took out the safety, cocked the firearm, and shot his best friend right in the forehead, the noise being drowned by another of Dorathea's roar.

As Danny's body hit the floor with a red hole marking his face, a white ring of light appeared on his waist and split in two, going up and down his body and changing his clothes into a black-and-white HAZMAT suit; his pitch black hair turning pearl white, and his dead blue eyes… dead green eyes.

And soon, Danny Phantom stood without a scratch to show, and launched himself at the dragon, ready to once again save the day.

* * *

Sam loved the soul retrival, it was always amazing to go to a spiritual trance and be able to hold her friend's spirit. This was easier for them given that he was a full soul _and was just right there_.

The moment she held it, Danny's ghost-sona vanished the way he came, his body turning once again the corpse of Fenton; and when she put it back, the wound would heal instantly.

"So, how does it feel to have your brains blown up?" Asked Tucker, passing his backpack to his friend.

"Like a horrible math test, to be honest.

The three of them would laugh, and go get some ammo before heading to the Nasty Burgers.


	4. Day Four - Corrputed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no shit about video games and yeah, I have a title as a computer technician, but as any good gen-z kid, I just learnt what I had, passed my exams and practices, and immediately forgot all of it. So once again I bullshitted my way through this. There is mildly sensitive content but I don't know how to explain it, so proceed with caution!

It started in a game of Doom.

Danny had overshadowed his avatar -again- and was going through another mission with his friends -to find the Seven Missing Charms from the Sacred Necklace-, when the bug started kicking in.

"HOLD THE HECK UP." Bellowed Tucker, as he hid behind the remains of a wall, trying to access to his weapons repertory and failing as his avatar started to lag every time he clicked it. "DARN IT!"

Next time, it was Sam's helmet stuck with its avatar, as she was unable to switch to her webcam mode -a feature she had considered worth of the bunch of money given to the DOOM developers to allow it-; it was not much of a bother, really, it just unnerved other players to hear her voice through her muscled avatar; but still, the fact was that she could not switch back and forth.

Then, Danny could not go past a certain point when in a side-mission, even as he physically saw the path to follow.

Other things happened, too, there seemed to be some sort of virus going around the servers, because they were not the only ones experiencing problems, and it was not a connectivity problem -if the Mansons were going to have Internet, they were going to have THE BEST of it -Sam did not think expensive meant good, but whatever–.

Items were lost, unavailable outfits to purchase, lag attacked anywhere and everywhere, usernames were vandalized and changed without the player's consent, some could not even get to punch on a Level 1 monster and even started to _level down_.

After repeated complaints, and not being able to propoerly fix the problems -or even isolate it-, DOOM Online was taken down for the time being.

* * *

It sucked, not being able to play with his friends against worldly opponents -meaning anglosaxon and the ones who spoke English as a secondary language and sometimes went to their servers-, but playing on your own had some hermit charm. Just Danny and the screen.

Well, Danny _inside_ the screen.

He had already finished this version of the game, and so had restarted it. It was really funny, to play this world again now as a part of it and not just a player; he could feel the energy buzzing, see the poor quality of the place, feel the notifications going off on his head, and an attempt to connect from another player-

and an attempt to connect from another player-

and an attempt to connect from another player-

feel the notifications going off on his head-

see the poor 3D quality of the place-

feel the energy buzzing-

* * *

Danny exited his computer, back crouched and arms falling limp at his sides.

Behind him, the screen cried in blood red the words written in black

 **BEWARE**  
SOFTWARE COMPROMISED  
UNSAFE TO CONTINUE

The boy straightened and turned back towards his PC, his veins standing out on his skin, and along his body, bleeding green patterns of zeros and ones. He grinned, and said in a high-pitched voice "Well, well, ghost boy. It seems this is your game over!", as he unplugged the device and began cackling...


	5. Day Six - Unearthed

Danny woke up with a start and hit his head trying to sit up.

"Ouch." He rubbed his forehead with one hand and touched hard wood in front of himself with the other. "What the-" He shuffled, noticing the small space he was confined in. "N-no… what-what's going on?!" He started panicking, trashing and trying to punch his way out, yelling and crying out for his parents, Jazz, his friends, someone, _anyone_ to come and help him.

When his panic subsided to jus a constant, tired fear, he began to _think_ , trying to remember what had happened…

_The portal didn't work_

_His friends wanted to see_

_Danny put on his HAZMAT suit_

_Darkness surrounded him and he rested his hand against a wall and then_

"Oh, _**fuck**_!"

This couldn't be happening. It had to be a mistake. He couldn't- he couldn't-

A sob scaped him as he passed a hand over his face and combed his fingers through his hair, and then noticed a rope tied ti his wrist. Oh.

_Oh._

Hysterical giggles shook his body, and then he scolded himself, remembering he had to save oxygen. Of course his parents would be crazy enough to set some kind of alarm in case their dead son _was in fact not dead_.

He smiled as tears streamed down his temples. He was going to be fine, his parents would come for him, it was going to be alright.

* * *

The darkness, very, very slowly disminished, and Danny's eyes caught glimpses of very-bright light coming from above him.

The sound of shovels working soothed him into relaxation, and he was thankful for it, otherwise his air supply would have ran out quickly.

When his coffin's lid was finally taken off -not something you could get to witness everyday-, it wasn't one of his parents' face that came slowly into focus.

"Hey, buddy. Come here often?" Tucker grinned down at him, sweat and dirth on his face.

"T-tuck…?" Danny squinted at him, unbelieving and curious.

"Look ast him, not a cheessy come-back." Sam came closer, carrying a flshlight and -like Tucker- a shovel in hand, her clothes and face in much the same state as the techno-geek's.

"Sam?" They hauled him to his feet, helping him stay upright. "Wha's goin' on?" He asked them as the trio made its way out of his grave, one arm flung around each's shoulders for support, flashlights in hand as they sat him on the nearest tombstone and they returned to Danny's, this time to refill it.

They thought him dead. So did his parents. And the paramedics. And the doctors. And the people from the morge. You just needed to look at his corpse covered in burns and you would think it to.

But then came the funeral, and just for a moment, Danny had looked right at them with piercing green eyes, and they had doubted.

Turned out, this wasn't the first time they opened his grave, someone had to put the bell on the cat, after all, and it had been in that moment when they knew something would happen, when they saw some scars had vanished, so they kept watch, switching turns and waiting for something to happen.

"And it really did, dude!" Tucker cheered, leaning into his friends, his face-splitting grin still in place.

"So… now what?" Danny asked tiredly as he sat in the back seat of Sam's parents' car.

She shrugged, taking the wheel as Tucker took shot-gun. "Well— welcome to the undeath!" She finally said with a cheery smile, starting the engine and driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my original tags, I liked how this ended (I don't know why, now) and was thinking something among the lines of "Shiki AU", which still sounds neat.


End file.
